Mr Sandman
by Legitimate Pipsqueak
Summary: Oh wowie was that guy a hottie. She was going to waltz right over there, and say hi. She was. Totally...Honestly...Shit.


**Dp songfic 'sandman'**

 **I swear to Christ the only things i'm good at writing are songfic's dear lord.**

* * *

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

The boy had inky, black hair, and crystalline blue eyes. He had a mixture, if that were possible, of creamy, milky, espresso skin. He wore simple blue jeans, paired with a plain, white shirt that was covered by a simple blue sweatshirt, the ends only slightly poking out from underneath the much to large sweater.

Tracing her eyes down this boy's figure again, she noticed his normal red shoes that, despite their color, seemed to blend in perfectly, creating a balance she didn't know was needed. His body was something to be awed equally as much. Vaguely, she could see the semi-large bicep muscles through his jacket sleeve, and the 'Dorito look' of his chest. He had a thin waist and stomach that was probably decorated with a dusting of almost there abs.

 _Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

Running her eyes along his jaw again, she marveled at the display of sharply soft cheekbones and the slim jaw shape itself. Somehow, he still had the adorable, boyish, not quite adult look that only made him even cuter. His cheeks weren't cubby, but nor were they so sharp that they resembled a table edge. They looked, soft, almost. Like someone had taken a photo shop tool and smoothed them _just so_.

Licking her lips, she watched as this guy bit his bottom lip slightly as he read some book, his adorably poufy but thin eyebrows furrowed in what she assumed to be concentration.

 _Give him two lips like roses and clover_

But enough about his expression, she wanted another look at those lips.

 _Oh_ those lips.

They were plump and a natural shade of skin-tone-ish pink. She watched as he stopped biting the lower, plumper one, instead using both the top and bottom to silently mouth a few words he was reading.

She wondered how on earth he was still sitting alone on a bench in the middle of the autumn decorated park. He was too beautiful to be a part of the scenery.

 _Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 _God_ , she wanted to go over there and maybe give him her number. He was gorgeous. She wanted to waltz over, gracefully sit down, and make idle chatter as she flawlessly flirted with this angel boy. But, alas, she was much too shy to do that.

 _Sandman, I'm so alone_

Instead, she sighed, not wondering at all why instead _she_ was all alone in the park, sitting on a bench in the autumn breeze, book in hand, not even a single word of chapter 14 read yet.

 _Don't have nobody to call my own_

She didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, heck, she didn't really have anyone to call her own. Not even a sibling. Parents, sure, but no one to share a hug or a kiss with.

 _Wow,_ she was lonely.

 _Please turn on your magic beam_

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

Oh, he had brought her a dream, alright. Now if only she could work up the courage to talk to this dream…

She settled for ogling instead.

 _Mr. Sandman bring us a dream_

Looking back the boy's face, she sighed, gazing at that wonderfully soft and sharp jawline, and the gorgeous cheekbones that she could probably get a papercut on. But not really. They were much to smooth.

 _Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam_

Glancing at the angel boy's eyes again, she almost sucked in a breath. They were a striking blue, almost mix between glacier and ocean. Scratch that, they were a perfect mix between glacier and ocean blue. The colors seemed to swirl together, his nighttime black pupils only enhancing the colors instead of diminishing. She would have thought his eyes to be contacts upon first glance, but at closer inspection, there was no possible way those dazzling eyes were contacts.

They were too alive to be contacts. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled, his lips quirking upwards at something he'd read. God, he was gorgeous.

 _Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

She almost hoped he wasn't dating, just so she, a small, shy girl, could have a stab at this angel boy who appeared to be only a sophomore. She might be a junior, but _damn_ if she didn't see beauty where it was.

 _And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

Sparing a glance for his hair, she almost giggled slightly at the unruliness of it. It seemed to do its own thing, half of it 'fwoumphing' up, while the back sort of….stuck out? Either way, it hung to the left of his face in a much to adorable manor. She wasn't really sure how to describe it, just that she was sure if she grabbed it and messed it, it was fall right back to how it had been.

 _Mr Sandman, someone to hold_

She was going to waltz right over there, and say hi. She was. She _totally_ was.

Well.

Until a goth girl beat her to it.

They seemed to know each other, both waving hi and exchanging what could only be known as best friend hugs. Lucky girl. She probably didn't even realize that she had a really good shot at Mr. Angel. She could see the way his eyes sparkled and lit up when he saw her. It was the familiar face of love rearing its disgustingly adorable head.

She silently wished the goth girl good luck, hoping that she would realize eventually what a gift she had.

Sighing, she got comfy against her bench, shoving her slightly pink face down into her book. Maybe another day….

Later that afternoon, she found someone else to ogle at. Danny Phantom, infamous hero of Amity Park. She had been about to become a human pancake, only to be plucked out of the sky by Amity's only (and holy _cow_ really pretty) hero.

She could barely form _words_ , much less give him her number. She could only numbly nod her head that 'yes, she was alright'.

So, later that night, she sat up late, thinking about the angel boy and the ghost, both of whom had made a lasting imprint.

Well damn.

This was why being a teen was so hard.

She had almost forgotten about celebrity crushes, much less the random stranger kind.

Sighing, she resigned to her fate, content to let someone else have their beautiful angel boy, and someone else have their gorgeous ghost. Smiling softly, she thought that, whomever they belonged to, well, they were probably the luckiest people on the planet.

 _Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please_

 _Mr Sandman, bring us a dream_


End file.
